


[podfic] Vinny gets a life

by chatnoir16



Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: 6h44m technically, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoir16/pseuds/chatnoir16
Summary: Thomas is maybe kind of in love with him, but he doesn’t want him, which he thinks is supposed to be part of it.Podfic of Vinny Gets a Life by Taylor Fitzpatrick (youcouldmakealife)





	1. part 1 - Vinny gets a penalty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vinny gets a penalty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842098) by [youcouldmakealife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcouldmakealife/pseuds/youcouldmakealife). 



> Each part will be a separate chapter (an mp3 file), and when I'm finished recording I'll create a podbook/m4b file and post it at the end.
> 
> The files are all downloadable from Google Drive. Please send me a message if there's an issue with them!

[Vinny gets a life - part 1](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_18rQlwjU1aHaItpSHyhZe_5TWeQL7OI/view?usp=sharing)

 

**Edited recording. My apologies to Fournier - I may be passable at pronouncing French words, but I'm abysmal at English in a French accent. I had to fix it. I don't want any accents to be harmed in the recording of this podfic.**


	2. part 2 - Vinny starts sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bad d-man,” Thomas says.
> 
> “Someone’s sleeping on the couch tonight,” Carmen says.
> 
> “You’re all sleeping on the couch tonight if I don’t get goal support,” Thomas calls at his team’s retreating backs.

[Vinny gets a life - part 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1TnA80rhZO5968lRy61c761d13NYZ5xkt)


	3. part 3 - Vinny in the playoffs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By this point Vinny's got a playoff beard, but it's kind of sad. He's mostly got moustache, which makes him look like a villain. Anton's is better, and considering he's blond and it has a bit of ginger in it, that's sad. Thomas is comforted by the fact that at least Lapointe's is worse than his. Lapointe’s just got facial fuzz. At least Thomas looks evil.

[Vinny gets a life - part 3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14J4kmBfw-qM3VLCc49lYV-z3VRZsK8fM/view?usp=sharing)


	4. part 4 - Vinny and Tony on vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anton comes up to Sudbury in early July.
> 
> im gonna make u c the nickel, Thomas sends, and Anton’s quick with a nvm not coming, but he sends Thomas flight information five minutes later.

[Vinny gets a life - part 4](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1XxpLOo7lenLD4h5ps7FePZAkK8xm1Vpk)


	5. part 5 - Vinny is a baby deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No one gets mad at you,” Anton says. “Because you’re adorable.”
> 
> Thomas can feel his cheeks heat. “I’m not adorable,” he says.
> 
> Anton scrubs a hand through Thomas’ hair. “Okay, Bambi,” he says.

[Vinny gets a life - part 5](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1j4hfidZvrrNK3kjhEHgXXnEnkbygznp3/view?usp=sharing)


	6. part 6 - Vinny gets injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If there’s an ‘accident’ in practice I’m unfriending you,” Thomas says. He uses air quotes to make his point clear.
> 
> “Unfriending me,” Anton repeats flatly.
> 
> “On facebook and irl,” Thomas confirms.
> 
> “We don’t have facebook,” Anton says, and then, “I don’t even know why I’m friends with you in the first place,” under his breath. And then so quietly Thomas almost misses it, “You wouldn’t unfriend me.”

[Vinny gets a life - part 6](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JE_lqNZPmc81-hXjbRK9tYONwM3EqSJe/view?usp=sharing)


	7. part 7 - Vinny starts a lot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Fourns will leave, or Fourns will stay and Thomas will leave, and either way it’s going to suck. Thomas has always known it was coming. It’s not something Anton has to worry about, locked in for the next six years with a no move clause. Anton would have to okay any trade before it happened, and nobody’s shipping him to Hamilton. He’s got as secure a contract as you can get, and he’s earned it, he’s incredible. Thomas isn’t. He knows he isn’t. He works hard, and he does his best. He’s good enough, usually.

[Vinny gets a life - part 7](https://drive.google.com/open?id=159ihC6-OzP1cNpEnxpK0S0foSD4xEScF)


	8. part 8 - Vinny isn't traded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Two Anglo goalies,” Thomas says, finally. “RDS is going to shit itself.”
> 
> “Montreal media’s worse than high school, don’t call yourself a fucking Anglo,” Fournier says.

[Vinny gets a life - part 8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rKPrJ6reRQJehSWAlpnkd9ANBOi1c2j5/view?usp=sharing)


	9. part 9 - Vinny on the move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is, Thomas knows, a terrible idea.
> 
> “Okay,” is what comes out of his mouth.

[Vinny gets a life - part 9](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Qtfp8l7jWkj9kk8wQMBvu8QOzf1nsBHu/view?usp=sharing)


	10. part 10 - Vinny is weak (in more ways than one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”
> 
> “No,” Thomas admits. “It’s probably not.”
> 
> “Do you need help packing?” she asks.
> 
> Thomas is a grownup, and he can pack without his mom.
> 
> “Yes please,” he says.

[Vinny gets a life - part 10](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1H_FGI2ZdUawVckPoCkx-MHH_LUG1v5ZQ/view?usp=sharing)


	11. part 11 - Vinny doesn't like change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get a round of applause when they come in to training camp together. From the vets, at first, but the rookies and the call-ups join in soon enough, even though they don’t know what they’re applauding.
> 
> “Fuck off all of you,” Anton says, and goes to his stall.

[Vinny gets a life - part 11](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Pahyo4nUrCBkt5fzYVk07sazdGdVdGel/view?usp=sharing)


	12. part 12 - Vinny can't be friends with everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His dad always told him not everyone was going to like him, and he shouldn’t take it personally if they don’t, so he tries not to.

[Vinny gets a life - part 12](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_wLQbCgIud3TQDKNTlScAszUIgWrjgQg/view?usp=sharing)


	13. part 13 - Vinny the blanket monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don’t pile on goalies after a loss. That’s basically the first rule of the locker room, and one goalies are better at following than anyone. Supposed to be, at least.

[Vinny gets a life - part 13](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19NZjcli8-n4Y2cpOlNzd1iYdSEMCKiiY/view?usp=sharing)


	14. part 14 - Vinny gets advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe we can arrange a swap,” Fournier says. “My back up has the personality of a rock. Not even a bad ass rock or anything. Like a pebble, Vinny. My back up is a pebble.”
> 
> “Maybe Connors thinks I’m a pebble,” Thomas says.
> 
> “You can’t be a pebble,” Fournier says, like he’s stating the obvious.
> 
> Thomas frowns. “Why can’t I be?” he asks.
> 
> “You’re squishy, Vinny,” Fournier says.

[Vinny gets a life - part 14](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LX3z2PqEFRMtFGlg5G_y2t22IFCxYVie/view?usp=sharing)


	15. part 15 - Vinny has some hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas isn’t complaining or anything. It’s better than it was. Whatever Bovard said, Connors took it seriously, and by all appearances they’re fine.
> 
> Thomas stops 39 of 40 his next game, is the game’s first star in a tight 2-1 win, and he thinks Connors is going to put his fist through a wall.
> 
>  
> 
> ***Author's note: Fournier refers to his back-up goalie as a pomme de terre (potato) which I have been informed is an ableist slur in English referring to people with Down's Syndrome. He isn't using it in that context, but I will warn nonetheless.***

[Vinny gets a life - part 15](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1nRFUeiWzGgjVL3tYDxJkLpq_JqB9r2IW)


	16. part 16 - Vinny has a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every year Anton gets sad on the same day.

[Vinny gets a life - part 16](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oKlfjPOmqkIbEXULbsBL_nqp2UVmW_iq/view?usp=sharing)


	17. part 17 - Vinny makes things awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You done with the lover’s spat?” he asks Thomas in French, and a good chunk of the room laughs, though Anton just looks even more furious that whatever’s been said is over his head. Thomas would usually be the one translating it for him, but one, it’s not a particularly funny joke and hasn’t been the previous hundred times in English, French, and probably Russian, and also, he frankly just doesn’t feel like it right now. Maybe if Anton wanted to understand French he could have tried to learn in the French city he’s been living in for almost a decade. Though judging by the way the Russians talk to him, maybe language isn’t his forte.

[Vinny gets a life - part 17](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dBDOsYF3s-vn_vAspCwkmmFmEH7nnn7p/view?usp=sharing)


	18. part 18 - the Vin stands alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anton gets a girlfriend, and Thomas is totally fine with it.

[Vinny gets a life - part 18](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17PrXk4rKUbsxl6A8BxaSBS3MEZ6xuerB/view?usp=sharing)


	19. part 19 - Vinny the ladies man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Buddy,” she says. “Every time I see him he spends like the whole time staring at you, and when he isn’t staring at you, he’s glaring at me for daring to know you first. I think if I’d told him we were married in the playground court of law he would have murdered me.”
> 
> “That’s just Tony,” Thomas mumbles.
> 
> “Okay, then we have two choices,” Megan says. “Serial killer or madly in love with you. I vote for the non-serial killer thing.”

[Vinny gets a life - part 19](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1N2i8JO9vi-78NzMMftyNRNSaIOwDRczf/view?usp=sharing)


	20. part 20 - Vinny can have two besties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door opens, and Thomas hears Carmen say, “Vinny has a girlfriend?” sounding awed.
> 
> “It’s his best friend,” Anton says flatly, his default voice when he’s talking to Carmen.
> 
> “You’re not Vinny’s best friend?” Carmen asks, sounding even more awed. “I think my world view just shifted.”

[Vinny gets a life - part 20](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14oIWyBZWZzESc8QB_v1e9pUHPC92wakL/view?usp=sharing)


	21. part 21 - Vinny makes a mean breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What, she couldn’t bring her own fucking pyjamas?” Anton says, half under his breath.
> 
> “I know you think you’re quietly being snide and jealous, but we can all hear you,” Megan calls back, and Anton goes pink.

[Vinny gets a life - part 21](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MdwGsO4GKQ0N4tij2YLUgeDnViKCisTx/view?usp=sharing)


	22. part 22 - Vinny the needy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not stupid to be lonely,” Fourns says, almost gentle.
> 
> “I’m being needy,” Thomas says.
> 
> “You keep saying that,” Fourns says. “Which fuckwit told you that? I swear to god.”

[Vinny gets a life - part 22](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qfGMlVRTYqdk-VQd7sZ3jClWbdJfHrN2/view?usp=sharing)


	23. part 23 - Vinny prepares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We need to talk,” Thomas says.
> 
> Anton smiles weakly. “You sound like you’re breaking up with me, bud,” he says.

[Vinny gets a life - part 23](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1g_2bNwtgBCaF5NeErlvRkqo5YsyMGFB5/view?usp=sharing)


	24. part 24 - Vinny lays it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What, did you finally tell him you’re madly in love with him?” Sandro asks.
> 
> Thomas, mid sip of coffee, ends up spitting it on the counter.
> 
> “Huh,” Sandro says. “I thought spit takes only happened in movies and shit.”
> 
> ***Reader's note: Thomas has some internalized aphobia going on in this chapter.***

[Vinny gets a life - part 24](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PAZSa00bs6jyOFhMDBVvMcAeggS9z8UE/view?usp=sharing)


	25. part 25 - Vinny in limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s just mad I’m your favourite,” Anton says.
> 
> Normally Thomas would say something like ‘not if you keep it up’, but everything feels fragile right now, like if Thomas says the wrong thing, even joking, Anton will take it seriously.
> 
> “It’s not nice to rub it in, though,” Thomas says instead, and Anton grins wide enough to show his teeth, nudges Thomas’ foot under the table.

[Vinny gets a life - part 25](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_JzcxoxbMWnUnKSIw2gmz9yN9otxhdcN/view?usp=sharing)


	26. part 26 - Vinny tells an adult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “These are a reward,” Sandro says.
> 
> “For?” Thomas asks.
> 
> “If you talk to an adult about what’s up with you and Petrov,” Sandro says.
> 
> Thomas opens his mouth.
> 
> “Before you say something hurtful and unlike you,” Sandro says. “Sylvie has volunteered for adult duties.”

[Vinny gets a life - part 26](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jT_adnaSUQtpWIq_6u1c5wKt53D8JZUQ/view?usp=sharing)


	27. part 27 - Vinny has a sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is tipsy enough that he wants to stay — not just tonight, that’s not the problem, but that he wants to go back to his room, curl up in his bed, and pretend none of this ever happened, wake up tomorrow and make the both of them breakfast — and just. He wants to stay. It’s a dangerous feeling, and it’s probably a sign he should go. Like, right now.

[Vinny gets a life - part 27](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13-_k7h-4Glp-fotMiJtb72NJQmEVpN4Q/view?usp=sharing)


	28. part 28 - Vinny on the move (again!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you want me to help you move?” Anton asks, when Thomas gets up the courage to ask him if he would be okay with movers coming by on Friday to pick up stuff from his room.
> 
> “Sandro’s—” Thomas starts, and when he can see Anton’s face start to darken, “Yeah. If you promise not to yell at Carmen all day.”
> 
> “You ask a lot from me, Vinny,” Anton says, straight faced, and only cracks a smile when Thomas laughs.

[Vinny gets a life - part 28](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1j2xa4ONDm_rjwkqA-RSvpKh_e8--KKdv/view?usp=sharing)


	29. part 29 - Vinny runs out the clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas always likes it best when the last game of the season is at home. That you can raise your sticks and thank the crowd for supporting you all season and not then play another regular game two days later. That feels weird. This time it is at home, which is good, and Thomas is starting it, which is great.

[Vinny gets a life - part 29](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FhEmBydAX-mJIZsuAj6nU3HKcvRvUpDw/view?usp=sharing)


	30. part 30 - Vinny is not a charity case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas leans forward to kiss Anton’s cheek before he can second guess himself. His heart’s beating too fast, even if it’s the chaste sort Anton’s mother lays on Thomas, Thomas’ mother lays on Anton. Familial. Adopted. “You’re very sweet,” he says.
> 
> Anton’s looking at him with an expression Thomas can’t even begin to figure out. “No I’m not,” he says, finally.
> 
> Thomas can’t really argue that, honestly. “You’re very sweet to me.”

[Vinny gets a life - part 30](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kLAIF0Zj-KyIdL-nOWDxcs4mt--I_Eoj/view?usp=sharing)


	31. part 31 - Vinny had a life all along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I told you,” Thomas starts, a little defensively, and then realises he’s doing it, that he’s turning it into an accusation. He takes a breath. “I don’t want to have sex with anyone. I wasn’t lying. I don’t want to have sex with you.”
> 
> Anton doesn’t say anything. Thomas wants him to, but he knows Anton’s just doing what he asked him to, giving him the room to explain.
> 
> Thomas looks at his knees. Reminds himself he can’t make things worse. It doesn’t make him feel any more brave. “But I’m in love with you, so.”

[Vinny gets a life - part 31](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jL40FoNDaCOWRnqj8ZM9M1tzBvtP9KQc/view?usp=sharing)


	32. podbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finished!

[Vinny gets a life - podbook (m4b)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hxpo9UtuVV-Wz5IEPn-43Me-WnWfU0fz/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
